At Death's Door
by Lokiimouse
Summary: WILL NOT FINISH! I REPEAT: THIS STORY IS DEAD! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1: Thrill of the Kill

**A/N: First actual story! How exciting ;) I already have the first three chapters of this story finished and therefore, I will most likely update once a day until I run out of completed chapters. Then you'll have to wait longer :P**

***Enjoy!*** CHAPTER ONE: Thrill of the Kill

"_It seemed that happily ever after, was happy everyone was after me …"_

My name is Furlough, and I am a member of BloodClan. I have a sister named Annemarie and a brother named Chester. We were born on a claw-moon, meaning we were born on a night when the moon was just a sliver in the sky, like someone had slashed their claw lightly across the night blanket. Kits born on claw-moon were considered outcasts, loners, lost causes. Oh, those have grown to be my _favorite _two words… 'Lost' and 'cause.' You wouldn't understand. You have known the safety of your Twoleg nest your whole life, or the protection of your Clanmates and the knowledge that they would sacrifice themselves for you if they had too.

But not me. All I have ever known is taunting, screaming, crying, and blood. Lots and lots of blood. I have witnessed it myself many times. I have the crimson drops on my paws from my own father, seeping out from the open wound that had been sliced viciously in his neck by none other than me. I had to do it. I needed to do it. Or Scourge would've killed me.

Scourge was my idol. He was smart, brave, cunning, and didn't take 'no' for an answer. I admired his long claws and tooth-studded collar, and I was determined to get my own one day. That's why I killed my father. To be a full BloodClan member, you had to kill a cat related to you, and then you would receive a collar to wear around your neck. My first prize on that collar was a tooth from my father, and I my goal in life was to someday have as many teeth as Scourge had.

My brother and sister were different. Annemarie was alright - she wasn't a scaredy-mouse, but she didn't enjoy being a murderer. Chester, on the other hand, was a poor excuse for a cat. He was afraid of the gleaming fangs of BloodClan cats, and the sight of a pool of red made him sick. He himself made me sick. I would've chosen Chester for my Ceremony, but he was too weak. My father was stronger, and more of a challenge. Scourge would see more promise in me now.

That was my other life-goal: To someday gain enough respect to be able to kill Bone and become Scourge's second-in-command instead that mangy flea-bag he has now. But that was a long time from now, and was not going to happen anytime very soon. Right now, I was just trying to survive to live that long, which would be even harder for me, considering the fact that I was a Claw-Moon-Kit.

I was currently living in a box in a dirty alleyway with my friend, Dagger. Well, he wasn't really my friend, more like the cat was I forced to share my territory with for now. He too was a Claw-Moon-Kit, born on the same night as me and my littermates. But there was I law, that once you were eight moons old, you had to live alone. I couldn't wait for that day when I could kill Dagger and add another tooth to my collar. But living along before eight moons old was too dangerous.

I was seven-and-a-half moons when my sister came to me. It was rather surprising, actually, to see the white-furred she-cat with stunning blue eyes come waltzing down my alleyway. Her collar swayed loosely around her neck with one single tooth in the front next to the shiny gold buckle. Her long, fluffy tail streamed out behind her, and her ears were flattened hauntingly against the back of her head. To say the least, my sister was beautiful. I thought I even saw Dagger glancing at her occasionally, and I turned to him and hissed a warning.

Annemarie grinned at me, narrowing her eyes. I just stood there, staring at her, waiting for her to speak. She let out a soft laugh and asked me in her creepy-quiet voice, "Something different about me?"

I looked her up and down, taking in everything: her eyes, her tail, her claws, her collar, her… Wait. Her collar? My brain finally registered. Last time I had seen her, Annemarie was still debating whether she was going to try to run away or get her collar. Now she had a red, dirt-streaked collar dangling from her throat. My eyes shot up to her face and blurted, "Who?"

She smiled and answered, "Chester."

My eyes widened slightly. Chester? So she had done it. She had finally killed that pathetic, worthless fleabag for her Ceremony.

Annemarie let out a chilling whistle. "I knew you would be happy."

I grinned, but it faded as I asked my sister, "Are you happy?"

This question took the white-furred she-cat off guard. She snarled, "Of course! I have changed. I an actual BloodClan cat now." She directed her gaze to Dagger who was crouched in the shadows. She glanced at me and growled playfully, "Who's your little friend?"

I hissed, "He's not my friend! In fact, in half a moon, I'm gonna kill him"

Annemarie laughed louder than she probably should have, for Dagger swung his head around to look at them with narrowed slits for eyes. Annemarie glared him and turned to me. "Well, bye for now," she meowed, before turning to head out of the alley.

_(Dagger's POV)_

I crouched in the dark, glaring silently at Furlough and his sister. Annemarie sure was gorgeous, but as she let out a loud laugh, a shiver ran down my spine.

_"…In a half moon, I am going to kill him."_

Those words had Furlough spoken not just a few heartbeats ago? Yes, and they would cost him dearly. Furlough's black-and-ginger fur would soon be matted in blood, and his pine-green eyes would be lifeless. As these gory images filled my mind, Annemarie began to pad away. Immediately, I leaped, sinking my claws into Furlough's broad shoulders. Yowling in alarm, Furlough collapsed on the ground.

"You shall pay for those words!" I shouted as loud as I could into Furlough's ears.

_ (Furlough's POV)_

"You shall pay for those words!" Dagger shouted into my already-ringing ears. I snarled, pushing him off of me. I turned on him without thinking and sunk my teeth into his flank. He shrieked in pain before tearing away, from me, leaving a chunk of bloody fur hanging from my jaws. I dropped it and pounced at him again, but he dodged and raked his claws against my cheek, red drops splattering the ground.

_Enough play! _I thought to myself and pushed myself with all my might at Dagger. Sinking my teeth into the back of his neck, he didn't even scream. Taking his final breath, he gasped, before his eyes flickered.

I released him from my hold and watched his lifeless body hit the ground with a soft thud. Smiling, I showed my red fangs. Opening Dagger's mouth, I ripped a tooth from his gums and pierced my collar with it, my chest filled with pride. I stared down at my two-toothed collar and at the dead body of Dagger, before padding away, sighing with happiness. My father and Dagger were just the first of the list of blood that would soon come to pool around my paws.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Was it too quick at the end? I felt like it was, but it's probably just me being paranoid about everything I do xD Review please?**

**~Danny~**


	2. Chapter 2: Make a Good First Impression

**A/N: Yikes, short chapter! Yes, I know that I said I would put up a chapter a day, but I figured that I'd give you a second chapter to start is up. ;) I like this chapter… I wrote it with my best friend - the cat Furlough fights with belongs to her. **

******Enjoy!******

CHAPTER TWO: Make a Good First Impression

_(Furlough's POV)_

It had been three moons since Dagger died. Let me rephrase that: It had been three moons since I had killed Dagger. There, that sounds better. In that time, I had added four more teeth to my collar from the cats named Merlot, Sprocket, Blanco, and a cat whose name I did not know.

My life in those moons had been good by BloodClan standards. Having six teeth on your collar by the age of ten moons gives you a high placement of respect. It made cats stare and bristle their fur in disbelief, or shrink back into the shadows in fear, even if you were a Claw-Moon-Kit. It was a great feeling, one that filled me with satisfaction.

But that all went downhill when I found a strange silver cat wandering through Twoleg Place one day at twilight. Hiding in the shadows of a dumpster, I watched the stumbling movements of the cat, my pine-green eyes glowing, reflecting the dim light like tiny moons. The cat shook gravel from her paws, grunting. I narrowed my eyes. This was no BloodClan cat. She smelled of water and fish with a faint scent of trees on her pelt.

The cat suddenly whirled around swiftly, glaring directly at me. Wasting no time, I leaped with my claws unsheathed aiming at the cat's throat. The cat's ice blue eyes widened as I came towards her, but she dodged, leaving my claws scraping empty rock instead of her pelt. I snarled, turning on her and raked my claws down her flank. The silver she-cat let out a surprised yowl of pain, before baring her teeth and launching herself at me, sinking her fangs into my shoulder.

Yowling in anger, I slashed my claws across her cheek and she winced, stumbling backwards. Red blood poured from the open wound, mesmerizing me for a split second. The sight of blood had always intrigued me, but I shook my head and attacked again. The cat was ready this time, though, and leaped at me with a counter-swipe, knocking me off of my paws.

"You look like a fish out of water!" The silver cat spat at me, tauntingly. Her eyes glowed with the light of battle, darting the collar that hung loosely around my neck.

I curled my lips back in a snarl, and allowed a hallow cackle to escape my mouth. "Like it?" I hissed in mock interest.

The silver she-cat blinked, unprepared for this strange question, and growled, "That ugly rope? Never!"

I cackled louder this time, and noticed the shiver that ran up and down her spine from it. "Jealous, are we?" I asked, flicking my tail slowly and gently across the teeth studding out from the green material.

The cat hesitated, unsure of what to say next, before hissing, "Who are you, anyway?"

I grinned. I always loved when cats asked me that question. It was just so _pleasant _to feel my name on my tongue. "The name's Furlough," I told her.

The silver cat snorted. "What kind of name is that?" The words came out in a snarl, mocking me like I had done to her, only different.

I blinked, startled by this. No one had ever ridiculed my name before. I had no idea of anything about it, only that it was my name, and that made it great. "W-What do you mean?" I stuttered. "My name is my name! What's yours, precious?" I demanded, glaring harshly at the stranger.

"Spirit… Moonspirit," the cat uttered, suddenly taking a prouder stance, glaring evenly at me, her eyes growing colder.

I let out an obnoxious laugh. "Moonspirit? Ha! And you said _I _had a weird name? Seriously, what is that even supposed to mean?" I forced a laugh to come, even though it wasn't that funny. In fact, the name sounded like it was meant to be. It sounded natural.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught glimpse of a strange moon-shape on this cat's forehead. I squinted my eyes, confused. Since when did cats have moon-markings on their faces?

"Surprised, are you?" She taunted, fiercer than before. "Am I just a pretty face, now, or something more?" She narrowed her eyes farther, her eyes colder than you would think eyes could get.

I snarled on the outside, but on the inside, I was shaking. I stalked up to her until my nose was almost touching hers. Feeling her hot breath on my neck fur, I spread my lips in an evil grin, hissing, "Oh, you're pretty, all right. And you're special. I get that. I also get that I am a lowly, pathetic, cold-blooded murderer, and I like it. We all have our talents, precious, we all have our hobbies." I shut my eyes, taking a step even closer. "Now, let me go and perform my talents, and you go perform yours. I hope I never see you take one step in my territory again, or I will shred you to bits. Understand?"  
>I turn, ready to plunge into the darkness, when the cat spits, "You flea-bitten mange-pelt! You're no better than Brackenstar!"<p>

I glance back over my shoulder, and meow, "I'll take that as a compliment." With that, I leap into the shadows, tail dragging behind me.

**A/N: Yup, what a shorty! xD I hope you liked it anyway. I know I did :3 I'm going to wait to post chapter three because I hate it… I think I'm gonna re-write it…. Review?**

**~Danny~**


	3. Chapter 3: One Step Closer

**A/N: I am a terrible person. It's been how long since this story came out and how long since I've gotten up to chapter three? Ugh… If you like this fiction, please review, 'cause they're really motivational, but I currently have no reviews, so I'm kind of bummed out. Anyways, this is the only way I could I think to continue this, so here you go… Oh, and I don't own Warriors! Moonspirit owns her own character.**

CHAPTER THREE: One Step Closer

_(Furlough's POV)_

I was surrounded by darkness, absolute darkness. A sticky substance was creeping between my toes and up my legs, burrowing deep into my pelt. I knew what it was. I had felt it enough times to know that it was blood.

I seemed to be surrounded by it, like I was swimming in a pool of the red mixture. Only, I couldn't move. My paws were frozen to their place, allowing only my head to twist slightly.

The waves of blood were rising higher: they were now lapping at my shoulders. Lashing my body every which direction, I tried to stay above the thick liquid, but it was now at my chin, and before I knew it, my entire head was under. I opened my mouth in a silent scream, but that did nothing but grant the rush of blood access down my throat. The horrible taste was salty and sick on my tongue, and I soon could not breathe at all.

Ringing in my ears was the terrible laughter of… cats... dead cats… cats that I had _killed_. My stomach was sick, turning in circles and my mouth and nostrils were completely filled with oozing blood.

I could sense my brain shutting down as I started going delusional. My heartbeat gradually grew slower, until finally….

I woke with a start, gasping weakly for air. Leaping to my paws, I jerked my body around and took in my surroundings. I was back at my box in the alleyway I used to share with Dagger. There was no ocean of blood, and no laughing, dead cats.

Sitting down, I took a few gulps of air, trying to clear my mind from the horrors I had just witnessed, before I slowly lied back down and curled my tail around my paws, making myself a tight ball and telling myself over and over again that it was just a dream… just a harmless, little dream.

The nest day was fairly average. I trudged along the outskirts of the city as more morning wakeup, stole some food from some old, mangy elder, and got in a fight with a stuck-up runt from a few alleys down. It was currently mid-afternoon, and I was munching on a piece of trash I dug up in a Twoleg waste can. My mind kept having flashbacks to the nightmare… I was still pretty scared, honestly. I'd dreamed of nightmares before, although I'd never admit it to any other BloodClan cat, and this was by far the worst I had ever experienced.

But occasionally, my mind would drift to Moonspirit, too…

"Something's not right," I spat under my breath. "I shouldn't be thinking like this! It's _weak_!"

I continued growling to myself, cursing and spitting every once and a while.

Pricking my ears, I strained to hear the sound of voices, which wasn't unusual in this city, but one voice stuck out among the others. It was raspier and held a higher pitch compared to the deep, rough voices that surrounded it.

My eyes widened. It was Scourge! I scrambled to feet, following the sound of his voice. Once my eyes caught a glimpse of the BloodClan leader, I felt dread swirl into my heart, as if worried he might see me. I closed my green eyes and concentrated on his words:

"Tomorrow?" That was Scourge. He sounded disbelieving.

"Yes, tomorrow," came the reply from an unknown speaker. This cat was almost twice as large as Scourge and carried a shaggy brown pelt. "ShadowClan and RiverClan are both under my control. ThunderClan and WindClan refuse to see my logic, but they are both weak, and we can easily change their minds."

I saw Scourge nod, and they exchanged a few more words, before my leader asked, "And what is my reward?"

"I will give you a portion of the forest territory." The brown-furred stranger spoke his answer confidently as if it was rehearsed.

A sly grin formed on Scourge's face and he growled something else, but I didn't catch it. My brain was too busy fitting the pieces together. So BloodClan was going to unite with "ShadowClan" and "RiverClan" to fight "ThunderClan" and "WindClan" and receive a piece of forest territory for a reward? I smirked. Finally, I could teach that Clan cat, Moonspirit, a true lesson! And this time, I would show no mercy…

Yet, even as I trotted away with those thoughts, a dark pit of doubt was growing at the deepest corner of my soul.

**A/N: So… Yeah, I hated this chapter. But HUGE thanks to my best friend, Moonspirit, who really inspired me to complete this chapter. Moonspirit owns her own character, by the way. Liked it? Review! Hated it? Say nothing…**

**~Danny~**


End file.
